


Why Do You Paint Your Nails Anyway?

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: You've always been a bit of a girly girl. Dressing up is pointless as a hunter, and so is makeup. So you paint your nails. Dean asks why. You tell him a reason he doesn't expect, but he really appreciates.





	Why Do You Paint Your Nails Anyway?

The smell of acetone filled the library as you ran a cotton ball across your thumbnail. You loved watching the old, chipped polish melt away under the gentle scrubbing of a chemically treated scrap of cotton. Secretly you loved the smell of acetone, it reminded you of the days when you were innocent, of the time before you knew monsters were real.

Three boxes sat on the table next to you, they contained your entire collection of polish. Duochromes, creams, mattes, shimmers, glitters, jellies. All sorted by style and then color.

From behind you came the sound of footsteps, Dean to be precise. Both of the boys were quiet when they walked, but Sam walked with a somewhat lighter step than his brother did, and often startled you because he was so quiet. Dean never had figured out how come Sam could sneak up on you, but he couldn’t.

Turning over your shoulder, you smiled at Dean as he turned the corner and walked into the library. 

“Hey Dean.”

Dean just grunted and ran his hand through his short hair. He had dark circles around his eyes, and a cup of coffee in his hand. By the look of things he had just crawled out of bed, he was still wearing his grey robe and sweatpants that he liked to sleep in.

“Rough night?”

“Nah, just stayed up too late watching the new Casa Erotica. What are you doing anyway?” He lifted the lid of the box labeled “Duochrome/Glitters”, and started riffling through the bottles of polish.

You felt a pang of jealousy go through your chest as he admitted to watching porn last night, you’d be more than happy to watch porn with him and then help him screw you into the mattress after. 

“I’m painting my nails.”

He pulled out a bottle of a vibrant red/green/gold multichrome that was one of your favorites and grinned. “This one is sexy, you should wear it.” He frowned as he pointed to the label on the box, “What the hell is a ‘duochrome’?”

“A duochrome is a polish that flashes, or displays, different colors based on the angle in which light hits it.” You took the bottle of polish Dean was holding and tilted the bottle in different directions to show him. “See how the polish changes color?”

“Awesome.” 

Dean pulled out a chair next to you and dropped gracelessly into it, legs stretched out and set wide apart. 

“Why do you paint your nails anyway? You’re a freaking hunter, you’re just going to ruin the polish on a hunt and then have to do it all over again?”

You carefully applied the polish Dean liked to the nails on your left hand as you thought about your answer. 

“Why do you keep the Impala so clean and tidy? It’s just a car, it’s going to get scratched up, and get blood on the seats.”

Dean straightened up in his chair, and his eyes flashed. “Hey, that’s different, the Impala is not just a car. It’s my Baby. I keep it clean because it’s awesome and worth keeping clean.”

“I keep my nails painted because I love myself, and they are awesome, and it’s worth doing.”

You sighed as you painted a fast dry top coat on your hand.

“Look, hunting is rough, and I’m a bit of a girly girl. Dressing up is silly, we don’t go anywhere. Makeup? What’s the point? I’m going to get sweaty and bloody. Nail polish is the one thing I can do to remind myself I’m feminine.”

“That - that makes a lot of sense.”

Dean choked on his coffee at your next words, which flew out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. 

“Besides painted nails look fantastic wrapped around an erect penis. They really make a man groan with pleasure.” 

He looked straight into your eyes and you could see his pupils dilate with lust. 

“Sweetheart, I just may make you prove that.”

Leaning forward, being careful to hold your hands out to your sides to keep your still slightly wet nails from being ruined, you pressed your lips to his gently. He put a hand behind your head, and the other one on your waist as his lips moved passionately against yours. 

After a few moments of what became the most intense kiss you’d had in recent memory, the two of you parted. Dean reached out and gently took your hand in his. Being careful not to touch your nails, he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it, keeping his eyes locked on yours the whole time. 

“I told you this was a sexy polish. Feel free to paint your nails any time, sweetheart.”

* * *

A few months later for your birthday, Dean bought you a dozen new nail polishes. Sam was confused at your passionate response to such a mundane seeming gift, but quickly excused himself when it looked like things between you and Dean were going to get a little too heated for his comfort.


End file.
